Ser Aire
by AnlDmn21
Summary: Porque lo único que quieres ser, cuando amas a alguien de verdad, eso es ser Aire... Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" para MissHarperWong27 Imagen creada para regalo.


**Amigo Invisible 2014 -2015.**

**Con Dedicatoria Especial para MissHarperWong27**

* * *

><p>Para Helena Harper era una sorpresa, casi incomprensible, su estado actual.<p>

_"las cosas, por alguna razón, pasan"_ , era una frase simple que siempre le recordaba su madre cuando era pequeña. Su ahora, no era distinto de aquel momento de cuando se mencionaron por primera vez esas palabras. Si bien ella esperaba encontrar algún día el significado de estas mismas , hoy se arrepentía de hacerlo la vida le había tratado muy bien durante mucho tiempo y jamás tuvo problema con su existencia hasta que encontró ese concepto en su propio diccionario llamado "Vida Real".

**-Helena...**- dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas, un brazo trato de rodarle la cintura e intentaba vanamente traerla hacia sí.

No, no quería ese contacto, lo detestaba, lo maldecía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras se separaba del calor de su compañero el cual se sentía cada día más confuso ante la actitud de la castaña

**-¿Que pasa?-** se atrevió a preguntar el rubio con cierta desesperación.

**-Nada...- **respondió de manera seca-** ya sabes, solo tengo calor...-** mintió

Oyó un suspiro de enojo, sabía a la perfección el porqué, pero ninguno de los dos tenía las energías para tener la misma discusión otra vez,

_"Lo pasado, pasado Lena!, por dios, que solo fue una vez, prometo jamás volverá a pasar"-_ recordó con amargura esa dura expresión por parte de su esposo, aquello no le dejaban de evocar tales pensamientos de la infancia.

Decidió levantarse de la cama,

**-¿A dónde vas?-** pregunto

**-A ninguna parte, ...solo quiero agua-**respondió, mientras se acomodaba las pantuflas para salir de la habitación, de verdad, esa noche no quería estar con él.

Llego hasta la cocina donde solo tomo un vaso de agua y se sentó a pensar lo que ocurría en esos instantes, se sentía desesperada, de verdad, ya lo había hablado con León muchas otras veces pero siempre era lo mismo, una vaga promesa de fidelidad, una que ella odiaba, ¿es que acaso el no de daba cuenta que ya no quería seguir en esto?…simplemente lo dejo de amar.

Pero era terco anhelaba "salvar" su matrimonio, el mismo que el tiro por la borda en cuanto decidió que "sus necesidades" en una noche de calentura eran más importantes que sus 3 felices y pasionales años juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Que hermosa pareja…-<strong>_ oyó un ligero murmuro a lo lejos de donde estaba, casi imperceptible pero cargado de éxtasis, para ellos era normal ese tipo de comentarios dirigido a ambos, no lo negaban, de verdad eran una pareja de envidiar.

"_Aburrido"-_ pensó cierta castaña ante tal elogio, mientras caminaba al paso de su esposo rubio, "el mejor policía de toda la estación"- ¿lo era?, Claro que sí!, pero había ciertos ámbitos personales en los que de verdad daba una tremenda lastima.

Se encontraban en una cena de gala de parte del departamento de Policía de Racoon City (RPD), el evento era en celebración por las fiestas decembrinas, por trabajadores y para trabajadores de este sistema. De hecho con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación por parte del área administrativa lograron un resultado un tanto elegante y bello para todos los asistentes.

Y en serio se notaba el gran esfuerzo, el lugar donde se realizo era la mismísima residencia Spencer que estaba deshabitada desde hacía ya muchos años atrás, de hecho por la anterior apariencia daba un aspecto de misterio y terror por lo que se ganaba los rumores de que podría estar embrujada o peor…. Infestada de monstruos, lo cual resulto ser, como todas las leyendas urbanas, falso.

El recibidor era enorme con cuatro columnas, dos en cada lado, que daban un camino para dar hacia las escaleras, que se vestía con una larga y elegante alfombra roja, una vez subías por ahí, te encaminaba donde la sala de baile, decorada en las paredes con finas telas de seda en color crema, uno que otro listón rojo que caían en forma de cascada en cada columna, en lo alto optaron por poner unas sencillas luces navideñas sin color que daban al lugar en cuestión un toque mágico y elegante a la vez, por ultimo a las orillas se encontraban las mesas, que eran rectangulares, revestidas con los mismo colores que el sitio pero adornadas con guirnaldas y los tipos frutos de temporada.

_**-Podrías al menos parecer que te importa un poco-**_ le susurro con un poco de desesperación el Kennedy.

_**-Si así lo quieres…**_- le respondió mientras esforzaba una sonrisa, detestaba estar en ese estado, enserio, nada era más estúpido e inhumano que aquello.

El rubio solo rodo los ojos ante tal acción, de verdad trataba, solo Dios sabia a la perfección que lo hacía, pero nada resultaba con eso, solo mas …distancia y discusiones sin razón.

_"Lo pasado, pasado Lena!, por dios, que solo fue una vez, prometo jamás volverá a pasar"_-un pequeño desliz y todo se iba a la completa y directa mierda. Amargura era la palabra exacta con la que describía ese insistente y demandante sentimiento que ocupaba el corazón de su castaña por su parte viajaba hacia otro mundo, donde no existiera Leon ni Ada Wong, estaba herida, y más que eso encadenada.

_ "Ruego al tiempo aquel momento"_

De verdad que lo hacía, día y noche. Solo el Señor sabia a la perfección cuanto quería que volviera esa temporada en la que era una persona más alegre y tierna con la vida en vez de ser mas escéptica y cínica con quienes la rodeaban, pero le dolía, no lo podía evitar, solo una simple imagen y todo tenía sentido y soltura a como ella las conocía, ¿podía acaso olvidarlo?, no, ¿Perdonarlo?, tampoco, ¿Siquiera quitarle importancia?, menos.

_**-**__**Kennedy!, Que bueno que estas aquí!-**_ dijo un hombre alto y moreno abrazando al susodicho, era Chris Redfield junto con su esposa Jill Redfield, una pareja que de verdad ella envidiaba demasiado

_**-Chris que alegría!...**_- dijo este, respondiendo el saludo tan efusivo, -_**¿Cómo están Claire y Steve?- **_

_**-Bien bien, ya sabes con 7 meses de embarazo no puedes moverte mucho**_.- dijo la rubia para contestar la pregunta, mostro una de sus dulces sonrisas que daba cada vez que hablaba sobre el tema.

_**-O valla eso es muy dulce**__**!-**_ comento la castaña de forma sincera, tenía que admitirlo, la vida de los Redfield y los Burnside era perfecta, claro que tenían sus peleas y problemas pero

De pronto una voz resonó en todo el lugar.  
><em><strong>-Bienvenidos a la Fiesta Navideña 2014-2015, con agradecimiento especial de parte de los departamentos de administración, comunicaciones y su coordinadora en jefe, la Señorita Íngrid Hunnigan.-<strong>_ todo el lugar estalló en aplausos y elogios hacia la mencionada.

La joven coordinadora era muy hermosa, de carácter dulce y tranquilo, eficiente en lo que fuera, más que nada en el área de computación y conexión de redes que era algo que servía de sobre manera a la hora de encontrar a los delincuentes.

_**-Muchas Gracias Jefe Simmons**_**,** -dijo ella con su voz tan encantadora- _**Esperemos disfruten mucho este evento que preparado para ustedes, acompañemos en esta hermosa velada.-**_ dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de volver a pasar el micrófono al Jefe de la unidad.

Todo siguió su curso a cómo debería de ser, o más bien, como León quería que pasara, a excepción de algo, algo que aunque por fuera pareciese en su lugar, no era así, no, ese algo era nada más y nada menos que la mente de Helena.  
>Desde que se anunció el inicio de la noche de festejo noto como ella empezaba a estar más distraída, como buscando a alguien en particular, pero a quién?, quien era ese alguien por el cual Helena estaba en trance.<p>

Hubo un punto en la fiesta, en que las mujeres hacían círculo y comenzaba con su chismorreo sin control sobre todo tipo cosas y personas, una que otra anécdota divertida sobre algún familiar, y más elogios para las parejas más bellas de la noche.

Se sentía cansada, así era como estaba, no feliz, no triste si no cansada, desesperada por ir por la luz y encontrar esa chispa de esperanza que tenía nombre y apellido. Uno que para ella estaba prohibido, ¿porque?, fácil un papel, claramente legal y firmado por ella, declaraba de forma firme su estado actual: Casada...

Pero de verdad aquel ínfimo detalle ¿la detendría?, no, no lo haría, podía parecer fiel ante las personas pero ella lo había dejado de serlo en cuanto la conoció. Fue en un día de abril, uno de esos cuando la brisa es fresca y el sol esta en todo lo alto, las flores se abrían, y los pájaros cantaban con mayor fuerza.

_(Flashback)_

Amaba esos días, eran simplemente perfectos, y ese día no sería diferente, ni faltaría a su excelencia. El individuo que buscaban era un pedófilo en red que lo único que quería eran chicas de menores de 13años. El muy desgraciado casi le arrebataba la inocencia a una pequeña creatura de tan solo 9 años, tenían que buscarlo y atraparlo antes de tiempo.

¿Pero dónde?...como era que ese mal nacido podría localizar o al menos saber dónde se encontraban, muchas dudas pocas respuestas, era lo que se menciona en el caso.  
>Hasta que ella llego, de solo unos 23 años, con el cabello hecho en su ahora típica cebolla correctamente peinada, sus ojos marrones que con solo mirarte hacia que te recorriera una intensa electricidad, una personalidad, tranquila y relajada sin tener la necesidad de descuidar su labor, y sus labios, Cielos!, que al moverse lo único que provocaban era besarlos.<p>

Con su sola llegada, había logrado dar con el paradero del depredador en un dos por tres.  
><em><strong>-Qué Maravilla!, de verdad que eres increíble<strong>_ dijo la Harper a la chica después de haber mandado a ese imbécil al bote.  
><em><strong>-Gracias...es solo mi trabajo-<strong>_ dijo ella en un tono un tanto delicado.  
><em><strong>-No seas modesta, -<strong>_ dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo- _**Que nos Rompíamos la cabeza al tratar de dar con ese demonio acosador.-**_Las dos se sonrieron de forma dulce, no sabían porque pero ambas se sentían tan cómodas una con la otra.

_**-¿Quiere tomar un café?-**_pregunto la novata

_**-Por supuesto**_-

Pasaron la tarde entera entre platica y platica, sobre su infancia, las locuras de la secundaria, la dolorosa y extraña preparatoria, universidad, gustos, disgustos y cientos de demás cosas que se les daba tan fácil decirse entre ellas, como si supieran que siempre serian confidentes…

_(Fin Flashback)_

_**-Vuelvo en un minuto**_- interrumpió la castaña a la mujer que hablaba sobre el nuevo peinado de la secretaria, algo que a ella le importaba nada, pero al parecer a las demás si, por la forma en la que se le quedaron viendo- _**necesito un retoque**_- refuto ella con un guiño.

Se fue hasta los baños, se metió

_**-Sabía que no vendrías nunca- **_escucho a sus espaldas.

_**-Sabes que jamás lo olvidaría amor**_- respondió con toda la sinceridad posible, las dos se vieron a los ojos, la chica de los lentes se acercó tímidamente a ella, acortando la distancia entre ella y su amante.

La mayor solo atino a besarla, Cielos!, como la amaba a ella, era verdad estar con ella le daba una gran paz y le dedicaba una gran oleada de pasión, simplemente podían estar asi horas y horas, días, semanas y meses, sabían que estaba mal, pero simplemente sus emociones no las podían ocultar o alejar de ellas, porque querían recompensar cada momento que se mantenían separadas, cada que solo tenían una relación de "amistad", cuando era lo contrario.

Por todo en ese pequeño y estrecho mundo que conformaban esas tres personas sabía a la perfección lo que querían en realidad.

Talvez Leon se aferraba a la idea de seguir con Helena pasase lo que pasase. Pero aquello había terminado hace tanto tiempo que realmente los sentimientos del rubio le importaban un mendigo bledo.

Se separaron.

_**-¿Nos veremos el martes?-**_ pregunto la Harper mientras se acomodaba el peinado.

_**-Claro que si!, a las 8 y no te tardes-**_ dijo Hunnigan, Sonrió, camino hasta la puerta la abrió – _**Te amo-**_ dijo ella antes de salir. Le dolía dejarla, pero era mejor guardar apariencias, mínimo de aquí hasta que se divorciara la Harper.

_**-Yo también.- **_pensó, tenía que darse prisa antes de que su esposo empezara a marcar a su celular.

Se volteo al espejo, y se miró en él, pronto estarían juntas, lo sabía pues León ya empezaba a ceder, solo necesitaba otro empujoncito, solo necesitaba estar de nuevo con Ada Wong y el la dejaría libre para siempre.

Porque Ingrid Hunnigan le hacía vibrar cada fibra de su ser, porque solo pensar en ella le hacía ver todo de nuevo de colores, la pasión que desbordaba en ella era única, porque la hacía sentir querida y espacial, quería estar con ella, que no la abandonara, la dejara de amar, la olvidara.

Porque lo único que quieres ser cuando amas a alguien de verdad, es…  
>Ser Aire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> Feliz Año Nuevo MissHarperWong27, lamento de verdad el retraso...te daría un montón de excusas, pero para acortarlo te lo dire simple, la irresponsabilidad, (¿se nota? :c), pues si es la verdad, me pasaron un montón de cosas derivadas de este pequeño defecto que tengo :V, asi que fue hasta ahorita que lo pude terminar a como queria.(aunque puede estar algo revuelto :c)

Espero te haya gustado, no se escribir drama o un yuri pero puse de mi parte para hacerlo :D.

Te Mando muchos buenos deseos y felicitaciones desde este pequeño (y raro) Fic! ..

Sin mas que decir.

Me despido

PD: Cuidate Mucho y Dios te Bendiga Mucho! :D


End file.
